This invention relates to display devices that project an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to projector designs that reduce package size, improve heat management, and increase usage flexibility.
Most computer systems employ a display device to output video information to one or more users. Desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video game consoles, cellular telephones and digital video cameras output video information to a number of video display technologies.
Projection-type display systems are a relatively new display technology—and offer image sizes having diagonal spans up to 30 feet. A recent increase in projector sales has been motivated by boardroom and classroom usage where numerous people in a large space can simultaneously view a projected image. Consumer demand in this aspect of the market has led manufacturers to evolve projectors towards increasingly powerful and feature-rich products. As a result, consumer selection is restricted to expensive and bulky ‘cinder-block’ designs.
Imperfect and realistic environment conditions complicate the use of conventional cinder-block projector designs. It is common for light output by a projector to encounter physical obstacles—either along a projection path between a projection lens and receiving surface, at the receiving surface, or both. A projector used in an office or home may encounter a wide variety of projection path obstacles such as plants, bookshelves, chairs, other miscellaneous furniture, etc., that limit where the projector is placed and where the image is cast. Conventional projectors have scanty means for positioning an image and avoiding obstacles, often resorting to moving the projector (often to another table) for horizontal image positioning or propping it up under one or more books or other objects for vertical image positioning. The lack of mobility for a projector fixed to a ceiling adds to the current lack of image placement control.
Based on the foregoing, it should be apparent that portable visual display options are still limited and that alternatives would be desirable.